


turnabout hookup

by zeddwashington



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (oh god that's such a bad tag alpha-17 i'm so sorry), Alpha Alpha-17 (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Degradation, Humiliation, Kinda?, Knotting, M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega CC-1010 | Fox, Open Relationships, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, dubcon due to heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeddwashington/pseuds/zeddwashington
Summary: It's been years since Fox last knocked on Alpha-17's door.
Relationships: Alpha-17/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	turnabout hookup

During heat, Fox is insatiable.

  
Alpha-17 knows this well. Knows how to handle it, too, knows what the Commander needs when he shows up at his door, shoulders tense, back straight, slick already pouring down his thighs. It's been a few years since they last fucked, just weeks before the war started, but he knows what Fox responds to, what Fox needs. Which is why, 17 suspects, Fox volunteered to go to Kamino this time, instead of sending Thorn or Stone in his place.   
  
Both of them are _also_ great in bed, but neither of them have the sharp edge that Fox craves. They're both acutely aware that Fox is their superior officer, and Fox is acutely aware that they're his subordinates, and there's no way they can take him out of his head with that hanging over them.  
  
And that's why he's come to 17. Even though he won't say it, 17 knows it to be true, and he lets that smugness settle on him like a second skin. Fox will like it— after all, he doesn't come to 17 for his ability to be _nice_.  
  
"Manda, you're needy," 17 says coolly, just moments later, staring down at Fox's open legs, as he tosses Fox's slick-soated blacks into the corner. "Spend the whole day getting fucked by the Republic, and yet you're begging for more."  
  
Fox rolls his eyes, the motion a far cry from the gush of slick 17 sees escape his cunt. "If all you're gonna do is talk—"  
  
"Like you can't get off just from someone talking," 17 says sarcastically, sees Fox twitch. "According to Cody, all he had to do was comm you and you were making a mess of your blacks. Tell me, were you on duty when he did?"  
  
Fox whines at that, shifting so that his legs open further, even as he tries to glare. "Do you all have nothing better to do than gossip?"  
  
He sounds genuinely annoyed. 17's mouth drops open. "Oh Force, you _were_ ," 17 says, leans forward to put a finger to Fox's lips when he opens his mouth to deny it. "None of that, Fox. You know you can't lie to me."  
  
"Oh, fuck off," Fox says the moment 17 pulls his finger away. 17 retaliates by sticking said finger up his cunt, grins as Fox squirms. " _Fuck you_."  
  
"No, I think I'm going to fuck you," 17 says calmly, slowly working open Fox's cunt with one hand as he pulled out his cock with the other. "I think I'm going to fuck you until you cry, until your belly swells with come, until all your pathetic little omega brain can think about is my knot."  
  
Fox gasps. 17 grins.  
  
Oh, this is going to be fun.  
  
  
  
  
Hours later, goals one and three have been accomplished, and 17 is making damn good progress on goal two as well.  
  
17 bounces Fox on his knot, laughs as he stutters. Fox is so _small_ in his hands, so pliant and moldable after a few good hard fucks, once he's been fucked dumb and his legs are jelly. He's too stubborn to cave before then— unless 17 gets rough with him, which is not something he's _opposed_ to, but also not the best idea during heat. Fox is already prone to setting aside his boundaries once he gets into it, so 17 makes sure not to push him too far during heat, because he's always into it then.  
  
Fox would almost certainly agree to be fucked in front of anyone, up to and including the Chancellor himself during heat. Alpha-17 will never ask that of him, but Force is it an arousing image. That kind of public claiming, getting to display how needy and slutty his bitch truly is...  
  
Fuck, that thought is fucking hot. It's not a secret, per say, that Fox will fuck pretty much anyone— the entire GAR knows that he's bedded everyone who's interested in the Guard— but there's a difference between rumors and the real deal. A difference between hearing that the Commander of the Coruscant Guard does his best work on his knees, and actually seeing it proven.   
  
"That too much for you, Omega?" 17 asks cruelly, keeping an even pace with his thrusts. Fox is making high pitched gasping noises as he's fucked, and 17 grins, asks: "Is my big Alpha knot wrecking your little hole?"  
  
Fox moans, throws his head back, and 17 noses at his scent glands. After a moment with no reply, he brings his hand around to lightly spank Fox's cock, savours the noise he gets in response.  
  
"Y-yes," Fox stutters, then yelps again at the combination of another spank and an extra hard thrust, hurriedly tacks on a "sir."  
  
"It better be," he whispers, dropping his voice lower. "It better be tearing you apart, whore. I don't fuck loose omegas, and considering the fact that you can't go a day without bending over, you're much looser than I'd like. Unfortunately, you're the only knot-hole depraved enough here to sleep with another clone, so I have to make due."  
  
That's not true, and Fox knows it, but considering the way he clenches around 17's knot and whines, he doesn't mind the lie. "Alpha," Fox says, desperate, damn near crying with it, and his hands claw at the sheets as he tries to twist himself around and look at 17. Fails, and tries again, and fails again, and 17 laughs, wrapping his arms around Fox's torso to anchor him in place.   
  
"Do you have something to say, Fox?" 17 asks, letting his name come off his tongue mocking. Fox knocks his head back against 17's shoulder, trembling.  
  
"P-please, sir," he says, sounding close to tears again. "Please."  
  
"Please what, Omega?" 17 asks, reaching one hand up to pinch one of Fox's nipples. "You're going to have to be more specific than that."  
  
"Please," he says pathetically, clenching down on 17's knot everytime 17 tweaks his nipples. "L-let me come, please, please, _please_ —"  
  
"What use is omega come?" 17 demands, and Fox makes a broken noise in response to that. He tries to grind down on 17 everytime he's pulled down to the base of his knot, tries to get any friction at all. Denying Fox is always so satisfying.  
  
"Sir, Alpha, _please_ ," he begs, "Alpha, Alor—"  
  
"Well that's a new one," 17 comments, resolutely ignoring the way want had flashed through him the moment the Mando'a slipped out. "Alor? Am I your Alor?"  
  
"Yes!" Fox gasps. "Yes, yes, you are, Alor, Alpha, mine—"  
  
"Then come," 17 orders, and with a yell, Fox falls apart.  
  
_Alor_. Huh. He could get used to that.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Alor is Mando'a for leader, chief, officer, constable, boss 
> 
> Warning for discussion of a character pushing themselves too far in a sexual situation and rape/non-con in the rest of the end notes
> 
> Okay, so Alor with a capital A _technically_ means the Chancellor specifically. I capitalized it in this fic because it just looked weird otherwise.
> 
>  _However_ , if you like your fics with dark, dark implications, then yes, Fox absolutely pushed himself too far here, and thought he was with someone else at the end.
> 
> ...Sorry?


End file.
